Time's Folly
by Strata-Assassin
Summary: A future warrior travels through Time Compression to seek help and in the meantime gets the SeeD heroes caught up in the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Just to warn you, the beginning of the story starts at the end of Final Fantasy VIII. There might be a few spoilers from the final cut scene, but I didn't go into too much detail. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Even though it was a wasted effort, he lifted his head to have a look around. Just as he expected. The dirt and rocks that littered the ground beneath him were scattered out forever in every direction. Even the sky, a dreary blue, gave him no comfort in ever getting out of this place, wherever it was.

"Why are you here? You don't belong in this place."

The voice startled him and he turned around frantically to find its source, but having no such luck. "I don't know," he admitted at length.

"You just have to use your head. Think about where you want to be; who you want to be with."

The voice was that of a female, he concluded, but he still couldn't see her. "Where I want to be? Who I want to be with? I don't know…"

"Don't be such an idiot. Of course you do. Just try and think, Squall."

There, off in the distance stood the source of the voice. It was a girl, as he suspected, around his age. Her hair was a red-brown but her eyes were too far away to see. She wore simple garments, jeans and a blue-grey halter top, but the thing that puzzled him the most was why she was here, in this place.

"Stop your gawking and think. You're running out of time. You have to get out of here. Think and remember. That's all I ask."

"Remember? Remember who?!" Squall's tone held a hint of panic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The friends that are so desperately trying to find you."

"Friends?"

"Yes, ones like Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa."

"Rinoa?"

"Do you remember her?"

Faintly he remembered the name, but nothing more. Images came flooding back in that moment. The picture of a girl with long black hair twinged his heart with familiarity, but it left the instant it arrived. The face was blurred, like it was never there in the first place. More of that memory came to him. He was at a dance in Balamb Garden. The hall was decorated so nicely and everyone was dressed formally. His attention shifted back to the girl but her face was even more distorted then before. "Why can't I remember?!" He thought in frustration, but that only made his head spin. More and more memories mixed together. The spacesuit he now so vividly remembered glided towards him. He had rescued this girl because he knew he had to, because he loved her. But the name never came. It floated closer, the person inside becoming more recognizable. "Rinoa?" He said it stronger, "Rinoa!" He remembered. He knew where he had to be. He reached out for the suit.

The mask shattered.

The stranger watched silently as the SeeD fell unconscious to the ground. The tears that stained his cheeks made her heart wrench, but she knew there was nothing that could be done.

"Squall?"

"She's here," uttered the girl silently to herself. "Just in the nick of time like always." She turned back to the fallen hero, "You're safe again." She turned and disappeared.

æ § æ

"Squall! Squall! Thank goodness you're alright." Squall got up slowly and carefully, but Rinoa threw her arms around him.

"Give him some air for goodness sake!"

"Zell?" He turned towards the talker and suppressed and small smile when he was given a thumbs up.

Zell was about the same age as Squall, around 17, but stood shorter. He had blonde, spiky, hair and a black tattoo across the right side of his face. (It looked something like a lightning bolt.) He wore jean shorts that fell to just below his knees, and a black pullover with a red shirt.

"Everyone was so worried." Now the speaker was Quistis, an ex-instructor at Balamb. She was the oldest of the group, 18 years. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a barrette, all but two strands that fell idly on the sides of her face. She wore a long pink skirt and a pink pullover zipped halfway up from the bottom. To match her outfit, she had long, dark pink gloves.

Squall then saw the other members of his team. Irvine, with his cowboy hat and tan-colored trench coat, smiled humorously under his long red hair.

On Irvine's right stood Selphie. She was probably the peppiest member of the group. Her brown hair was flipped up in its normal fashion and her yellow jumper/dress was yet another trait.

The last one he saw was Rinoa. It was hard for him to imagine that he had forgotten her. Her trademark long blue sweater, black pants, and shiny black hair was unnoticed when he saw her smile.

"It's great to see everyone again." Squall's smile was genuine, as were the smiles on the others.

"Ah, good. You're back on your feet it seems." Squall looked up to see an older gentlemen smiling down at him. His glasses were hanging halfway down his nose, but his eyes were full of delight. His white shirt and tie, covered with a red vest, beamed brightly at him.

"Yes, Headmaster, I feel a lot better now."

"Good. The party will begin as soon as you come to the Quad," Headmaster Cid explained. He then left with a small wink.

Dr. Kadowaki, in her white doctor's coat and skirt, took his place and looked at Squall. "I'll let you go. No doubt the party will make you feel better anyway. Just make sure you don't overdue it, okay? I've seen you too much in here as it is." She waved them off and they all left the infirmary.

æ § æ

The party commenced as soon as Squall walked into the Hall, just as planned. The whole Garden was there; SeeD, trainers, and instructors alike. Selphie brought her video camera with her and was taping all of her friends, even though Quistis stubbornly kept away from the spotlight.

Zell was stuffing his face with hotdogs while Irvine helped Selphie with the video camera. Squall and Rinoa were dancing, Rinoa having forced him out onto the floor. Squall had gotten better, amazingly, at dancing since the first time he was dragged out onto the same floor and by the same girl. It didn't seem so long ago, Squall realized, but then again, in some aspects, it had. "Yet another confusing matter," he thought and made his smile match that of Rinoa's.

Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea had come as well. They moved idly through the members, tossing smiles and waves at anyone who crossed their path. Edea, who had recently been free of Ultimecia's control, stood beautifully in her silver gown. Her long black hair lay along her back and swayed back and forth as she walked.

"Headmaster, if I might have a word."

Headmaster Cid turned towards the speaker. He didn't recognize her and in all seriousness he had never seen her before. "How may I help you?" He asked, flashing a friendly smile despite the fact that she was unfamiliar to him.

"I'm the one who sent you the letter the other day. The name's Ryn." The female, having shoulder length red-brown hair and hazel eyes, held out her hand and the headmaster shook it.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Forgive my lack of memory. So many things have gone by and-" Edea cleared her throat and the headmaster turned to her. "And again I have forgotten. Ryn, this is my lovely wife, Edea." The two clasped hands, smiles adorning both faces.

"It's very nice to meet you," Edea replied warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ryn replied politely.

"Oh, Quistis!" Headmaster Cid called and the SeeD walked over. "Ryn, this is Quistis Trepe. She's on the team that I suggesting to you before. Quistis, I'd like you to meet Ryn. Ryn…"

"Taylon," Ryn finished for him, clasping hands with Quistis.

"Yes, well, Miss Taylon has a proposition that she wishes to speak to you and the others about. Now if we can round them all up. I see Selphie, Zell and Irvine, but where's Squall and Rinoa? Perhaps if we could find them-"

"No, Headmaster." Headmaster Cid stopped himself and looked at Ryn suspiciously. "Let's leave the discussion 'til tomorrow. This is a joyous night, not one to be clouded by such unpleasant tidings."

"Oh, of course," Headmaster Cid said with a nod and Quistis excused herself to go help Selphie with a choking Zell.

Edea smiled, seeing Zell's angered face from the help. She turned back to Ryn. "Would you like some punch or something, dear?"

Ryn shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but no. I think I'll just retire to my room. This party is for you guys and everyone who helped against Ultimecia's scheme. Since I had no part in that I'd only bring down the mood."

"You know that's not true," Headmaster Cid assured. "We'd love to have your company. A new face brings excitement to a party. New stories, new backgrounds…"

"Depends on what face enters," Ryn replied calmly. She bowed respectfully, causing the pair to look uncomfortably at each other, before arguing her point further. "I thank you for your kindness, but I really must be on my way. A new face isn't exciting if she doesn't have any stories or a background to tell about." Before Edea or Cid could say another word, Ryn turned and walked away.

Squall and Rinoa walked back inside, having been out on the balcony for a while. Squall noticed Ryn and recognized her right away. "She's the girl from… time compression," he spoke aloud and Rinoa followed his gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rinoa never bothered asking Squall about what happened in time compression, and he never brought it up until now. As she watched the redhead she didn't think there was anything special about her. Her long blue dress, trimmed with long silver designs, seemed ordinary enough.

"When I was in that wasteland I saw her, or at least a girl that looked just like her. She helped me remember," He glanced at Rinoa, trying to find the right word. "things." He mentally slapped himself for choosing such a vague word.

Rinoa didn't press the matter. "Well, I think she was talking to Headmaster Cid and Edea. Maybe we'll find out more tomorrow." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go join our friends."

æ § æ

Ryn followed the passageways to the dormitory. She stopped for a moment to gaze at the dolphin statues in the fountain. She sighed, resting her head on her upraised hands. I feel so… foolish,"she thought, turning herself so that her back was now leaning against the riling. "I can't ask them for help. They're so… superior."

_"If you think that way then they are. And besides, you know they'll help. They always have before."_

Ryn sighed again. She was grateful for Bahamut's soothing words, though it didn't do much for her nerves. "_It's just…'" _She sighed, not knowing how to finish the thought.

_"I realize that this is going to be hard for you, in many aspects. Just remember who you are and where you come from."_

Ryn made no response. Another sigh escaped her and she looked to the ceiling. _"Reiven, what happened to you? Why are you doing this?"_

_ "You should get some rest, Ryn. You have a lot to do tomorrow."_

_"Why are you always right?" _Ryn asked with a small chuckle. _"I can't sleep, not now.'" _Her eyes glassed over as if lost in some dream. Her fingers filtered to her left ring finger, but felt nothing. _"You don't think he's forgotten about me do you?"_

Bahamut snorted, _"You can't seriously be thinking that, Ryn."_

_ "But what if he thinks I'm dead. What if he's thinking that I won't come back?"_

_ "He knows you will though. I don't know how, but I'm positive that he trusts you. Don't second guess that trust. You just have to do what you were sent here to do. He knows he'll see you again just as I know you'll see him again. Please have hope."_

_ "But it's been-"_

_ "It doesn't matter." _Bahamut sighed. _"I don't want to hear any more doubts from you. Get some sleep." _

Ryn reluctantly obliged. She looked at the fountains one last time. "There really is no difference. Everything's the same." She paused. "Let's hope that it's more then just looks."

æ § æ

"Is everyone here?" Headmaster Cid asked.

"I'm not!" Selphie joked and threw up her arm. The only sound that came was from an amused Irvine standing next to her.

"Yes, everyone's here. Everyone we know to be here anyway," Squall answered routinely.

"Where's that girl that you introduced me to yesterday? I believe her name was Ryn," Quistis chimed in.

"Ah yes! Of course! How my mind leaves me sometimes. I told her to be here…"

"I'm right here, Headmaster. Forgive me for my tardiness." Out of breath, Ryn nodded a kind hello to each of them.

"Headmaster, we just got back from defeating the sorceress a few days ago. I don't mean to be a bother, but maybe we could be given a well-earned break?" Zell whined.

"I realize that this is probably the worst time to call upon you, but be assured that this was the only option. What I have to ask of you is of the utmost importance." Ryn turned to Headmaster Cid and bowed a farewell. He waved and walked off in the other direction.

"You mean the Headmaster isn't going to stay?" Irvine asked.

"No, he's already heard the briefing and I didn't think he needed to hear it again," Quistis voiced. "So what proposition do you have for us?" Her voice held a hint of annoyance, one that Ryn didn't miss.

_"Don't worry, Ryn. They're just grumpy from the late night yesterday. Give them a few moments to wake up."_

_ "Bahamut, it's three in the afternoon…"_

_ "Like I said, give them some time."_

_ "What if Zell's right. They do deserve a break. Perhaps-"_

_ "Now you're just acting scared. Don't doubt yourself now."_

Ryn sighed and mustered up what courage she could. "To go right to the point, I need your help." Hearing no further remarks, Ryn continued. "I'm searching for a friend of mine and I have reason to believe that she's here, in this time."

"'In this time'?" Rinoa echoed.

"Yes, in this time. This may come as a surprise to you. Well, either that or just a poor plot line out of a science fiction novel. I'm from the future and so is this friend of mine. We were both cast into Time Compression a while ago. I lost track of the days myself…" She issued a gloomy sigh, but the others made no response.

"My friend Reiven and I have known each other for as long as I can remember. We were the rebels among the other kids and being such I guess our dream came to no surprise. Both of us wanted to become SeeDs. That may sound like no big deal to you because in this time, the idea of a woman becoming a SeeD was of no big concern. But back in my time the thought is almost barbaric. There are less fiends running amuck, but there's danger nevertheless. Since there's less fiends that means that there's less a need for SeeDs such as yourselves. Only a chosen few are allowed into the program.

"Even though the chances were slim, we signed up for the program and surprisingly got placed into Gardens. Reiven was assigned to Galbadia and I was assigned here at Balamb. We sent each other letters constantly, determined not to lose the close friendship that we gained over the years. As you can guess, the letters soon came weeks apart, months even until they finally stopped all together. A year or so passed before I finally gathered up enough nerve to go out there myself. We were both in our third year of training, heading into our fourth and final year. Spring break was coming up and I decided to make an unannounced visit to Galbadia. All the plans were made and I hopped onto a train to Timber and then out to the Garden.

"I didn't know what to expect when I got there, but rubble and ashes was not one of them. At first I just stood on the charred ground and stared, stared at where the beautiful Garden used to stand. A younger man shouted at me and told me that I wasn't suppose to be there and after fifteen minutes or so of arguing, I finally managed to get him to tell me what had happened. A student had done it. She had somehow gained a large amount of power and reduced Galbadia to what it was then, nothing but ruins. My heart wrenched. Somehow I knew that it was Reiven, and to my greatest fear, I was right. I thanked the man and returned to Balamb. I met Reiven on the way back, and somehow we got thrown into Time Compression and that's when I lost track of her. She hinted before that she wanted to go back in time, to see what things were like in the past and I just have a strong feeling that she's here roaming around somewhere. I have to find her… I just have to."

The others stood and listened silently to the story, careful not to chip in comments where they were least appreciated, but a short silence passed after it was finished, making Ryn feel nervous.

Squall broke the uneasiness with a single command. "We'll check Galbadia then."

The others turned to him, aghast. "S-so you mean we're going help her? Just like that? No questions asked?" Zell inquired.

"We have to." It was Rinoa this time. "And besides, I know for a fact that none of you want to just sit around and do nothing."

"I do…" Irvine mumbled, but Selphie elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Of course we'll help." Selphie tossed a wink her way. "We just won't throw you out in the cold."

Ryn gave a sigh of relief. "So you _will_ help me then?"

"Of course. You didn't actually think that we'd say no did you?" Quistis let out a laugh when her question was answered by a sheepish smile.

"Just give us a little time to prepare and we'll meet you at the front gate," Squall affirmed and turned to go.

"No." That simple word caused the SeeD to stop. "Zell was right, you all deserve some rest. We'll head out in a few days. The end of the week perhaps? Saturday? Will that do?" Ryn glanced at Zell after her remark, but her face was emotionless. Zell looked away.

"Very well then, you're the boss. We'll leave early Saturday morning," Squall nodded a farewell and walked off. Rinoa glanced at Ryn once before following quickly after him, linking her arm with his once she caught up.

"Until Saturday," Quistis smiled and walked in the other direction, the others following accordingly.

_"That went well."_

_ "Don't be stupid, Bahamut. That was a disaster. The only one that trusts me is Squall."_

_ "That's not true. Both Quistis and Selphie trusted you."_

_ "They've always trusted me. For some reason they always seem to see the better part of me. Rinoa on the other hand..." _

_ "You can't worry about her. She'll come around don't you worry. And besides, she's only one."_

_ "Not to mention Irvine and Zell."_

_ "Boys will be boys I guess… You'll just have to wait until they grow up in order to get their trust."_

_ "Or earn it."_

_ "You'll be fine. I've known you for a while now Ryn. You'll be fine."_

æ § æ

"Y'know? That girl's right. It does sound like some stupid science fiction novel," Zell snickered and Quistis hit him hard on the head with the book she was reading.

"Why are you guys so mean to her?!" Selphie yelled, turning a glare at Irvine.

"H-hey why are you mad at me?" Irvine backed up, waving his hands out in front of him in some sorry excuse for a defense.

"Because you're following Zell's lead!" Selphie bellowed.

"_My _lead?!" Zell asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb," Quistis remarked. The four of them sat at a table in the cafeteria. It was around dinner time and they were all waiting "patiently" for their meal.

"I just don't trust her as easily as you two. Something just doesn't seem right with her," Zell stated in defense and Irvine gave an approving nod.

"You just aren't giving her a chance," Selphie said with a sigh.

"It'll just take time with us, okay? She just needs to prove herself." Neither Selphie nor Quistis liked what Irvine said, but they had no other choice then to nod.

æ § æ

"Do you think that girl was telling the truth?" Rinoa inquired. "I mean it all seems a little far-fetched."

"Far-fetched?!" Squall mimicked, aghast. "Through all that we've been through, all we've seen, you think that this is 'far-fetched?'"

Rinoa sighed. "I guess I just can't believe that we're going to be running around, chasing a shadow again." She sighed once more. "It's not that I don't want to help her, I just don't want us to be putting our lives in danger again. We finally have peace, Squall."

"A fragile peace. Fiends run amuck. Just look around," Squall cast his arm out to his left to prove a point. "See? A bite bug's just hovering there to poison some unsuspecting traveler."

"Fiends can be eliminated one by one. It'll just take time. The major threat has been taken care of. A fragile peace it may be, but one that I want to enjoy for a while."

"If you don't want to go then don't," Squall's voice held a hint of spite. "No one's--"

"Please don't make it sound like that. I just think we're rushing into it is all. We need to--"

"No we don't."

"How are you so sure? We barely survived the last battle. Who said we will this time?"

"I will die to protect everyone I love."

"But you don't need to foolishly," Rinoa countered. "Why are you so bent on helping her? Who is she to us?"

"Who were you to us besides an employer?" Rinoa stopped walking, her chin to the ground. Squall stopped too. "I'm sorry. It's just that something's telling me to help her, just like it told me to help you." He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "I just have to do this."

Rinoa took his hand in hers, "Okay, I trust you."

Squall smiled warmly. "Thank you."

She laughed and pulled his arm to make him go faster. "C'mon! Balamb City's just up ahead. I hope we won't have to wait long for a table. I'm starving!"

æ § æ

Ryn stared at the ceiling. She hoped that by lying on her bed she might grow drowsy, but her mind was too restless. "I know that it was a good idea to give them a few days and all, but… what if Reiven…?"

_"Don't think such things."_

_ "Bahamut, you're not suppose to be in my thoughts."_

_ "My apologies, Ryn. I just wanted to help," _Bahamut pouted playfully.

_"Yeah I know. Sometimes I just want a thought to myself."_

_ "Understood."_

Ryn sighed again as the connection between the two of them severed. Truthfully she was glad to have Bahamut's company and even more happy that he was always there to lend a helping hand. "Sometimes you can get a little too nosy, Bahamut." She laughed slightly to herself and turned over onto her side.

"I just don't get it. Isn't Reiven powerful enough to fight off Griever? I mean for as long as I've known her, she's never given up. What makes this time so different?"

_"Perhaps we'll know more when we get to Galbadia." _Ryn was too lost in her thoughts to even notice that Bahamut had butted in again, but this time she didn't mind.

_ "Yeah. Most likely." _She yawned, her eyes finally getting heavy. "_Bahamut?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Try not to be so meddlesome."_

He laughed, _"G'night, Ryn."_

* * *

Hey, it's Strata. This is a new story of mine. I tried two other and they didn't go other so well, so hopefully this one will. I realize that's it's slow at the begging and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that. It'll get interesting, don't worry. I'll thank in advace all who read this and review. It gives me confidence as well as inspiration so thanks.

Strata


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Must we always go to the Training Center? Can't you be more creative?" _Bahamut whined. It was early Friday morning and Bahamut, always the grouchy one, was definitely not a morning person. _"I hate doing this. Don't you ever just sit back and relax? How about __**sleeping**__? Don't you ever do that?"_

_"Oh stop whining. You sound like a two-year old," _Ryn snapped.

_"Well, couldn't we at least go outside?"_

_"You know I can't leave Balamb. And besides, what's so bad about a little exercise? We all know you need it."_

_"Hey, that's harsh… Just for that, I'm not gunna help you." _

Bahamut severed the connection and Ryn sighed. "You're such a baby."

"Who is?"

Ryn nearly jumped out of her boots. There in front of her was none other than the notorious "Chicken-wuss" himself. "No one. Since when did you get up this early, Zell?"

"What? I always get up this early." Zell cast a suspicious glance, noting her vague answer. "Or does that change in the future?"

"I guess you'll find out." She countered and walked around him to the Training Center. "Sorry, but I can't stay and chat. I have some things to do."

_"Yeah, but none of those things involve sleeping…"_ Bahamut groaned.

Ryn rolled her eyes.

Zell noticed the eye roll, but ignored it for the time being. He shrugged and walked off towards the cafeteria.

_"I guess his appetite hasn't changed," _Bahamut commented.

_"Are you done?"_

_"Hmpf… Some one's touchy in the morning." _

Ryn resisted the urge to smack the dragon across the head and headed through the door to her right.

æ § æ

After facing about a dozen Grats and a T-Rexaur, Ryn left the Training Center in search of a quiet place to cool down. She plopped down on the bench just outside the gates, stretching her legs out and reclining as far back as she could without falling off.

"It seems as if I've come at a good time. Don't want you getting too lazy now."

_"Ryn, watch out!" _Bahamut yelped, but Ryn was one step ahead of him. She used the bench to back flip onto the cement railing behind it just before a double-bladed scythe rendered the bench a pile of rubble.

"I'd know that over-grown poker stick and cocky attitude anywhere." Ryn almost smiled when she looked into the face of her good friend, but then remembered what had become of her. "Reiven, what a pleasant surprise.". .

"Always a pleasure, Ryn." Reiven stood to be about 5'9, just a little bit taller then Ryn herself, with shiny red hair with the black highlights that make her name so fitting. She wore common blue jeans with a green tank top that dimmed in comparison to her forest green eyes;. eyes that once held the envy of many, but now pulse with the black hatred of Griever. "Where's my warm welcome? Usually there's a hug or hell even a parry but all I get is an over-dramatic evasion? Honestly Ryn, you're losing your touch."

"I guess I expected a follow up. I mean after a weak attack like that you'd be dead on the ground if someone took you as a serious threat. Good thing no one's that stupid around here."

"How cliché. I expected a sharper tongue from you."

"I don't waste such talents on sell-outs."

Reiven paused, setting her scythe effortlessly on her right shoulder. "Heh, that almost hurt. Well, I guess if you lose the sting you gain the wit."

"Or is it: if you lose the battle you gain the shame? Is that more fitting Griever?"

Reiven's eyes flashed crimson as she took another strike at the seemingly defenseless redhead. Ryn, anticipating the outrage, had her long swords in an X-like position ready to catch the scythe.

With the handle resting firmly on the swords and the tip of the scythe's blades grazing the top of her head, Ryn evaluated her delicate situation. "I'm crouched down on a ledge about one or two stories above the ground with a hair-splitting blade inches from my head."

_"You're dead, genius," _Bahamut grumbled, reading her thoughts.

_"Stop being so pessimistic. No, I'm not." _Ryn pushed the scythe off towards her left shoulder. Using that momentum, she turned a 360 and countered with both blades aiming at Reiven's defenseless left side. Reiven recovered quickly from her first attack and blocked Ryn's attempt with the handle.

"Oh, so close," Reiven taunted, swinging the head of the scythe around to strike at Ryn's upper torso.

Ryn ducked into a forward summersault, the blade passing safely above, and got to her feet a safe distance away. "You've gotten slower."

Reiven smirked. "We'll see." She came at Ryn with the scythe held low then cutting up at the last second. She reversed her grip and countered with another overhead attack.

Ryn easily back flipped away from the first attack, but didn't land far enough away from the second one. She barely got her blades up in time for the block.

Reiven laughed. "It seems you've gotten cockier."

Ryn scowled, but held her ground. _"Ryn, something's not right here."_

_"Bahamut, what do you mean?"_

_"Not good. Look at her scythe!" _

Ryn stifled a gasp. Black liquid dripped from the blades, causing the ground to drip like melting ice away into darkness where ever the liquid touched. Ryn tried to back away from the increasing hole, but Reiven pressed Ryn back even harder.

"Is that fear?" Reiven laughed. "Doesn't this feel like déjà vu? Weren't we here in Balamb Garden?"

"Time Compression." Ryn concluded.

_"Ryn!" _The redhead looked and cursed when she saw the ground melt away beneath her feet.

_"Bahamut, lend me your wings." _

_"Of course."_

"It's not that easy." Reiven, already adorning both wings, one Tiamat's (black outlined in gold) and the other Griever's (A red and black mix), glowed blue for a second and threw a ball of magic at her. "Break."

A pillar of stone rose up and surrounded the startled Ryn. Her arms and legs were immediately pinned to her body and she had no choice but fall into the abyss. Reiven's laughter followed after her.

æ § æ

Ryn cursed loudly and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow green as she whispered the word "Esuna." Her muscles relaxed. _"Now Bahamut." _Black dragon wings, outlined in silver, shot out of her shoulder blades and flipped her upright again.

They flapped effortlessly to keep her afloat.

_"You should've expected that. Why didn't you junction--"_

_"Not now, Bahamut, please! Frankly, I didn't expect her to show up until we reached Galbadia."_

_"Well, too late to worry about that now. We have to get back to Squall and the others right now before Time Compression gets us caught up in its web again."_

_"Should we see how everyone's doing at home?"_

_"That's out of the question. We have to keep following Reiven. If we go back now we'll never be able to stop her."_

Ryn sighed sadly. "I know," she said aloud.

_**"I will never be a memory."**_

Ryn clutch her head and let out a scream of agony.

_**"There's nothing I don't cherish!"**_

_**"Shall I give you despair?"**_

"W-what are these voices?"

_"Ryn, what's wrong?"_

_"Can't you hear them, Bahamut?" _Her scream got caught in her throat, breakfast attempting to wretch itself from her stomach. She swallowed the regurgitated eggs and sausage.

_**"You know you like it."**_

_**"You made this shit?"**_

_**"Where can I buy a phone?" **_

_**"I'll give ya the grand tour afterwards!"**_

"W-where are they coming from? Do you think Tiamat--"

_"That's a possibility. He's probably working through my connection with me to get to you."_

_"D-do you think he's t-trying to tell us where Reiven's going?"_

_"But Tiamat was possessed by Griever." _Ryn screamed again, tears welding up in her eyes.

"Please… stop…" Ryn begged.

_**"He doesn't live here anymore."**_

_**"You are just a puppet."**_

_**"It's a contract that says when the war is over, the materia will belong to me."**_

_**"Your hair looks like a chocobo!" **_

_"Ryn, you can't keep thinking about them! If you do then you'll be stuck there!"_

_"Don't you think I know that?!"_

_**"All that I care about is finishing this job before security and the roboguards come."**_

_**"The planet's dyin', Cloud!"**_

"Cloud?"

_"Ryn don't!"_

_**"We're friends, right Cloud?"**_

_"Ryn!" _

æ § æ

"So Cloud…"

"Cloud? Who is this Cloud?" Ryn thought. The vast darkness slowly dissipated into the muddled shine of the sun behind her eyelids.

"…how does it feel to be back home?" The speaker's voice was warm and held a small touch of humor. It was nice to listen to she had to admit. She opened her eyes to gaze upon the speaker. He was as stunning as he sounded. He sported long, black, spiky hair and brown eyes under a stern, but soft brow. A blue, sleeveless shirt with black shoulder guards accented his toned upper torso and baggy black pants, tucked into brown boots, fit comfortably on his lower torso. To finish off the outfit, a large buster sword sat lightly in its sheath across his back.

"C'mon, Zack, let's find the inn I'm exhausted." Ryn turned to the other warrior. This one had as dashing of looks as his partner. He had long, silver hair with cold aqua eyes and wore a long black cloak with silver armguards. Being so long, the cloak nearly covered the tall black boots covering his feet as well as the extremely long sword in its sheath at his waist.

"Where am I?" Ryn thought aloud and threw her hand over her mouth to try and silence the remark. Too late..

A soldier next to her elbowed her hard in the ribs. She gritted her teeth and forced her body to remain upright. "You're in Nibelheim, dimwit! Didn't you listen to the briefing?" Ryn resisted the urge to smack him across the head. He wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt with blue pants to match and black shoulder guards. A helmet, with a silver visor that came down to his nose, kept the redhead from seeing his expression. She only wished that the man could see her own glare, but realizing that she saw out of the mere slits of her own helmet, she knew the man was saved from the icy look, for now.

"Alright then, let's go," Zack responded with an small sigh and followed the silver-haired man to the building with the word "Inn" painted over the door. The rest of them fell in behind.

Ryn halfheartedly watched as the main two warriors made the arrangements with the clerk. Her eyes roamed along the furnishings and other things that littered the room. "Well, this isn't Balamb."

_"Your intelligence is astounding…" _Bahamut grumbled.

_"Ah man. I was enjoying the silence," _Ryn retorted.

_"Don't go snapping at me! You're the one that got us into this mess!"_

_"Like I had a choice!" _

"Hey soldier, stop gawking and get a move on!" Ryn was so engrossed in her argument with Bahamut that she didn't even notice the others heading up the stairs to the rooms. She saluted an apology, hoping that the Balamb Garden salute was good enough, and raced up after them.

_"Would you stop drooling after that Zack guy and just ditch them already?"_

_"I'm not drooling after anyone, so stop meddling in my affairs. I'll sneak out as soon as things settle down."_

_"'Stop meddling in __**my **__affairs?' For goodness sakes Ryn, we're in this thing together!"_

_"Then stop yelling at me and just trust me for once."_

"All of you will be staying in this room. Sephiroth and I will be in these two rooms," He pointed to the smaller rooms across the hallway. "in case any of you have a nightmare." Zack joked and gestured Ryn and the others into a large room to his left. Two beds were spaced evenly on the right with two more on the other side of the room. The four soldiers, Ryn included, saluted and left to put their stuff in the room. Zack and Sephiroth nodded then closed the doors to their rooms.

"That Zack always makes jokes." One of the men commented. "I don't know how a man like Sephiroth can put up with him."

"Me neither," said another. "I mean for one so idolized as Sephiroth, you'd think he'd find a different partner. What do you think, Cloud?"

The last soldier remained silent as he unpacked. Ryn held her breath once he took off his helmet. Cloud had spiky, blonde hair and attractive light blue eyes.

"Cloud?" One man pressured.

"Oh leave him alone. He's friends with Zack, aren't you Cloud?"

"Just leave it, Sylias," the spiky blonde responded. "I'm going out."

"You'd better ask big brother Zacky for permission!" Sylias yelled before he closed the door. The other just snickered.

Ryn rolled her eyes and went about undoing her own things. "I wonder what I even packed?" She thought but then laughed quietly. "Apparently this dimension was ready for me 'cause I don't remember doing any of this."

"Hey you. Aren't you going to change?"

Ryn turned towards the speaker. He was already out of his gear and sporting only boxer shorts. The unattractive smirk under brown hair didn't joggled Ryn's memory as much as the cocky tone in his voice. This was the same one that had knocked her around before. She looked away. At first she thought it was from embarrassment, but then she realized that it was because she didn't want her anger to take over and end up killing the man.

"What? Embarrassed are we?" He laughed again.

"Why should I be?" Ryn asked, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her red-brown hair. "You have nothing worth looking at."

"A-a girl!" they both yelped together.

"The intelligence in this room is astounding," Ryn responded, mimicking Bahamut's remark from before.

"Why you--" the one in boxers started, but was cut off by Sylias.

"Quiet, Evlen. If this girl wants to stick herself willingly into a room with three other guys then by all means let her do it. I'm all for the arrangements." The smirks on their faces could only mean one thing and Ryn had no intentions of being the play toy of any man, let alone these two dopes.

"You two are pathetic. Do you honestly think that I can't take care of myself?"

"You're a lass. No lass can take care of herself." Evlen spat.

Ryn nearly doubled over in laughter. "Well, that philosophy definitely won't get you far in this world now will it?"She jumped out of the way of Evlen's lunge, landing safely on top of her bed. She laughed again when Sylias tried to grab her and pull her down. This attack she merely flipped forward over onto the bed next to hers. "You two are pathetic. How did you get into the military?"

Evlen had recovered from his attempt and was up for one more. Ryn rolled her eyes and kicked him in the belly when he actually sidestepped her first punch at him. He went flying into the dresser and remained still in the rubble.

"Who do you think you are? He's your comrade!" Sylias screeched.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryn cocked an eyebrow and laughed again. "You two were the ones that said you'd throttle me and here you are saying that I'm in the wrong?" She stepped down from the bed to land in front of him. He threw a punch at her face, which she easily avoided, and yelped when Ryn jammed her heel into his little toe. While Sylias was still crying like a baby over his broken appendage, Ryn grabbed a free arm and twisted her body. She shifted her weight back then forward, using the momentum to propel Sylias' body over hers and into the opening door.

"What's going-- Woah!" Zack evaded the body at the last second, allowing it to smash into the table and vase of flowers in the hallway. "What the hell--"

"Sorry, sir. Just a misunderstanding is all." Zack looked up Ryn for the first time since opening the door. His jaw dropped. "A-a woman?!"

Ryn sighed. "Well, at least you didn't call me a girl. There's a small amount of dignity returned." Before Zack could speak again, Ryn reached down and grabbed the two long swords sticking out of her backpack. She hooked the sheath around her waist and slide in the blades.

"Wait, how did you even get into the military?"

"Now there's a good question isn't it?" Ryn saluted and leapt onto the windowsill to her left. "Send my sentiments to the innkeeper will you?" With that said she was gone.

Zack went to the sill and looked down into the ally below. He only saw a tip of red hair as it disappeared around the corner. He had to smile. "Two soldiers easily defeated by one woman." He looked back at Evlen then out at Sylias in the hallway. He saw Sephiroth's door open and walk over to investigate the commotion.

"Zack, what the hell happened?" He asked, annoyance thick in his voice. Zack merely shrugged then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The funny thing is that I don't even know her name."

"Her?" Sephiroth thought, but then just brushed it aside. He had better things to do. "So, are you going to stay and clean this up or come to the Reactor?"

"I'm following you of course."

* * *

_A/N:_ So... uhh... yeah... sorry about the terribly long wait. I was pretty hesitant when it came to doing the FFVII part and am still worried about what's coming up, but I think as soon as I pass this part it'll be pretty smoothe sailing... I hope. Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully another one will be up soon. I noticed though, that it's really hard to write four stories at once...

Strata


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"You finally ditched them." _

_"Can't you just be quiet for a moment so I can have at least one thought to myself?" _Ryn asked, obviously annoyed with her guardian.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, almighty one," _Bahamut mocked. _"I've saved your tail a many number of times and this is how you thank me? By telling me to shut up? Remember the time when…" _Ryn rolled her eyes and looked around the ally corner. The town was bustling with people. Not many, but just enough to make her "Like a Ghost" plan get flushed down the toilet.._"… and when you were in that aircraft, what was it called? Oh yeah. When you were in Ragnarok…"_

Ryn just sighed and shook her head. It was better to just let the dragon keep thinking that she was paying attention.

"Reiven, where are you?" She asked aloud, but quiet enough that the babbling fool wouldn't hear her over his own racket.

"Uh, 'scuse me sir."

Ryn turned. A young boy was tugging at the hemp of her shirt. Ryn smiled and squatted down to his eye level. "I'm not a sir, _sir_, but what'cha need?"

"I'm sorry." A young woman, Ryn assumed it was his mother, ran over and grabbed the boy's hand. "It's just that for some reason he's been having this crazy idea about joining the-- Oh! You're a woman. I'm terribly sorry ma'am. C'mon, Cye."

"But mommy!" The young boy protested, but the woman still managed to pull him away.

_"Cye. Bahamut, his name was Cye." _

Bahamut sighed, Ryn was so busy with the boy that she didn't even notice he had stopped rambling. _"I heard her Ryn, but there's no time to think about him right now. Quick, before she leaves, ask about Reiven!" _

"Oh, 'scuse me, miss?" She had to run a few steps to catch up to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl around here with red hair, like mine, but with black highlights? She's about my height with green eyes."

"Uh…"

"This probably sounds so ridiculous, I know, but I really need to find her."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I haven't seen her."

"Well, thank you anyway." Ryn smiled warmly, though she obviously didn't mean it.

"Oh, by the way, how did you manage to get into the military? I didn't think they allowed females."

Ryn sighed and forced another smile. "Well, you see… it's a long story." Before the mother could ask another question, Ryn was gone.

_"Well, that was most unrewarding," _Ryn groaned.

_"Obviously you're outfit is making a scene. Perhaps you should change?"_

_"You mean go back to my room and see if there's anything to change into?"_

_"That's a good idea."_

Ryn sighed and turned around, heading back towards the inn. "I just hope no one's in there. I don't want to have to throw those fools out the window this time…"

æ § æ

Ryn walked through the inn entrance, slipping past the innkeeper as he was busy with another customer. Speeding up the stairs, she barely missed running into a maid carrying a duffle bag in her arms. Only a quick glance saved Ryn from a few unwanted conversations. "S'cuse me but where did you find that bag?"

"Oh this? It belongs in the last room down there on the left. Apparently some customers were having a brawl of some sort and we have to clean out the room. I'm placing the things over there in the hall."

"Well, this is mine." Ryn grabbed the bag before she could argue and sped back down the steps and out the door. _"Bahamut, why am I running so much today?"_

_"Probably 'cause you have a nasty habit of getting into trouble."_ the dragon muttered.

A quick change put her in a white t-shirt and light blue, long-sleeved jacket that she zipped half way up her torso. Loosely fitted, back pants and high brown boots finished off the outfit nicely. _"Now, let's find Reiven."_

_"Good idea. You lead the way." _The redhead finished throwing her long hair into a bun and strolled up a path that seemed to lead out of the town. A huge, two story mansion stood ghost-like on her left. The cracked windows gave little view into the dark room behind them, but Ryn guessed that the place had been abandoned for years. She strolled up to the steps to the front doors, pushing them open a crack.

_"You sure this is a good idea?" _Bahamut asked.

_"I'll just have a small peak. This is just the kind of place that Reiven would be hiding in."_

_"Alright, I'm trusting you." _Just as Ryn thought, the place was definitely abandoned. The front hall was littered with debris ranging from tables to the chandelier that had once been hanging elegantly on the ceiling Taking her focus off the ground, she moved further into the room. A tall staircase spread out before her. It branched off at the top to the two different sides of the second floor. Off to her right, stood another room, but debris was covering the entrance. The room to her left was clearer, but still not worth the risk of venturing into. So, she took the stairs.

"Funny, I thought you'd be here earlier. Get tied up with the natives?"

Ryn sighed, knowing that Reiven was most likely standing right behind her with her scythe inches from her neck. "I'm getting bored of this charade…. Don't you tactics ever change, Reiven?"

"If you turn around you'll realize that a few things have indeed changed." Ryn reluctantly obeyed. There was no scythe at her throat, in fact there was no weapon in sight. Reiven stood in the open foyer next to the chandelier. Her eyes weren't the crimson red that she expected them to be, but the forest green that was almost soothing. "Reiven?" She asked, unsure if this was her friend from long ago, or just another trick.

"That's my name. It's been a while, hasn't it, Ryn?" Her smile looked genuine, but was it really? Griever had pulled such a ruse on her before. Reiven opened her arms, as if waiting for Ryn to jump into the hug, but the redhead just narrowed her eyes and stayed still, her grip tightening on the railing. Reiven chuckled. "As suspicious as ever. Is there anything that I can do that would convince you that it's really me?"

Ryn shook her head. "No, Griever, you can't."

Reiven shrugged, her laughter becoming less innocent. "Either you've become less gullible, or your luck still holds."

"And you thought I was being cliché?" Ryn mocked, walking down the staircase to meet Reiven in the entrance. "I expected so much more from my equal."

"'Equal?' You mean your superior right?" Ryn reached for her swords, figuring that Reiven would reach for her scythe, but she still remained still.

_"Bahamut, I don't like this. What's she doing?"_

_"Just be careful. She likes to fool around."_

_"Don't need to tell me twice."_

"So, you still talk to that reptile guardian of yours I see?" Reiven feigned interest in her fingernails, glancing up momentarily to make eye contact before returning to the invisible dirt under the nails.

"Unlike you."

The other redhead shrugged. "I say hi every now and again. He never seems to want to talk to me anymore though." A small chuckled escaped. "I must admit, I don't miss his banter-"

"You don't mean that."

"I don't? What has he ever been to me? A guardian? When did I ever need a guardian? I can and always could take care of myself."

"Then why fall for Griever?"

"Oh who really cares? It's all in the past. You really should be worrying about the present. 'Cause," she laughed again, taking a few steps forward, forcing Ryn back. "right now I'm in front of you, with more then enough power to wipe your sorry ass from this world, the past, and our crumbling future." She brushed a finger across Ryn's cheek.

Ryn froze. Every nerve in her body seemed to turn into solid ice. Her breath quickened, puffs of icy mist forcing its way through her lips instead of comforting warmth. She wasn't sure whether it was from the touch, or from Reiven's statement. "The future's… crumbling?"

"Aw, is our heroine worried about her fiancé?" She smirked, seeing that her magic still had a firm hold. "Come, I want to show you something." Her index finger signaled her forward.

Ryn's feet moved on her own, just as she expected them to. "You and your games. Can't you ever be serious for once?"

"I've been nothing but serious ever since we started this charade." She led her up the stairs and down the hallway to the right. Three rooms branched off. One with giant, stained-glass windows, another littered with still more debris and a third which looked like a bedroom. "There," Reiven motioned her puppet into the room, stopping her at a the curved sectioned of the wall just to the left of the doorway. Ryn stared at the spot, wondering what Reiven was up to. She didn't expect Reiven to kill her. Griever wouldn't do something so forward and for some reason he still wanted her alive. Probably to torment Reiven.

The stone wall seemed solid enough. Ryn didn't expect it to open and yet here it was, sliding aside as soon as Reiven drew a certain symbol on one of the stones. Ryn didn't catch what it looked like, but she doubted she would have any use for such information. The wall opened into a long dark pit with nothing but an old, dissolving wooden stairwell leading to the bottom. "Figures…" Ryn muttered and Reiven snickered. The spell led Ryn down the stairwell first. Determined not to get bested by her fear of heights, Ryn looked straight at the wall in front of her. She almost resorted to counting the bricks as she walked by, but Reiven was still as talkative as ever.

"In a few hours another man will venture down these same stairs, but for a totally different reason." The stairs ended at a cavern, but Reiven forced her forward. Small lanterns were lit on the walls even though that seemed virtually impossible to Ryn. It had to have been decades since the last person had ventured down this path. Spider webs littered the corners, bare of the insect that spun the masterpiece, but still held the corpses of its victims. Small holes were scattered along the path's edge, housing the only living occupants; rats. Water dripped off to the right, but neither had to look to know that the moisture from the ground above was seeping through a crack in the rock.

"How do you know all this?" Ryn asked.

"You may have already met the man," Reiven continued, ignoring the question. "I think I saw you with him before at the inn. He's the tall one with the long silver hair. Sephiroth I think his name was. Anyway, he's gunna come down here and read some documents then cause a whole bunch of chaos." She clapped her hands together. "Isn't that wonderful?!" Her laughter made Ryn shiver.

"Reiven, why are we here?"

"Too bad you won't be able to see all the action. It's going to be such a show!"

"Listen, I don't give a shit about your damn entertainment! Just tell me where we are and why we're here!" The redhead yelped when her little toe connected hard with a rock sticking out of the floor. She bit her tongue to hold back the tears.

"Ah ha! We're here." Reiven clasped her hands in delight once more before opening a wooden door to Ryn's left. The door opened to darkness, but a simple casting of Fira lighted the remaining torches. Four coffins were laid evenly across the floor. Three lined side by side in from of the two and the fourth in the back on a raised slab of stone. Reiven led Ryn over to this particular one. She opened the lid, emptied it's contents, including the bones resting peacefully on the bottom, and put Ryn in.

"Is this really the only thing that you could think of to get rid of me? Why not just kill me and get it over with?"

"'Cause I know how much you like being nailed shut in coffin. And besides, I don't need you dead, just out of the way for a few days. I can't have you roaming around here causing all sorts of mischief."

"Like you will be you mean."

"Not at all! I have some very important non-mischief-like things to do while I'm here. Now, Sleep."

Ryn's eyelids drooped, her muscles becoming lax from the spell. She saw the lid close and Reiven's quiet "Good night!" before she sunk into unconsciousness.

æ § æ

"Ryn! For goodness sakes, Ryn wake up!"

Ryn recognized the voice, it was same one that had been living in her head for the past two years, but she noted that this time it wasn't inside her head. Instead the voice was coming from in front of her. She opened her eyes and yelped when she saw the scaly snout of her dragon guardian. Bahamut's icy blue eyes contradicted her own warm hazel ones, but they still held their own source of heat. The skin near those eyes wrinkled up into some sort of dragon smile. He backed off, laying down a few feet from where Ryn now stood. He had black scales that seemed to shimmer a light blue every time his body moved with silver claws arching from the tips of each massive wing. When Bahamut chose her to be his partner, Ryn had to admit that she was a little scared. The thought of a giant reptile living in her subconscious would frighten any typical human, but when she actually came face-to-face with him she wasn't scared at all. He was powerful, that she knew, but his size would make one think differently. His torso stretched to be about 18 feet long with his tail adding another 6 feet. His neck curved elegantly from firm shoulders, adding yet another 5-6 feet.

Ryn walked up to her scaly friend and placed a hand on his neck. Even laying down the dragon was about 7 feet tall. "I take it my body's still sleeping."

Bahamut nodded and nudged his human friend under the chin. "I'm surprised you fell for such a trick." The reptilian hiss in his voice used to make Ryn shiver, but the middle tenor pitch that she'd gotten used to hearing always counteracted the snake-like side. It reminded her of a light rain, although she could never figure out why. "Lately you've become really lax, Ryn. I mean she petrified you with Break earlier, manipulated you with--I don't even know how she manipulated you--, and now put you out of commission with Sleep. What's happened? You've never been so careless."

"I don't even understand it myself. I know I've junctioned myself against such attacks, well, all but Break. Perhaps such immunities don't work in this dimension."

"I guess that would make sense."

"How long have I been out then? A few hours?" Ryn stretched her arms above her head, her mouth opening into a large yawn.

Bahamut sighed and shook his head. "More like a couple of days."

"Days?!" Ryn shouted. "Sleep's never lasted that long! How in the world have I been out for days?!"

"I don't know, Ryn. All I know is that while you've been laying here dreaming Reiven's been causing a whole lot of mischief. Things haven't exactly been peaceful."

"B-but why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Now Ryn, you know that it's very difficult to make a connection when your partner is unconscious. It's taking all my energy just to sustain this 'limbo'."

"Well, we have to get me awake somehow." Bahamut rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious." I'll just use Esuna and get me out of this mess." The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She muttered "Esuna" and suddenly her body was enveloped in the same green light as before.

* * *

_A/N: _Alright, here's chapter 3! Woohoo! Yeah, kinda a boring one in spots, but hopefully it turned out alright in your eyes. Things are going to start slowing down now. I'm in a writing class at school and, unfortunately most of my attention is going to be on that. I'll be writing, of course, but things just might take longer. Oh, there's a few spots that I wasn't totally sure on the certain amount, so let me know of any mess-ups. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! Your support is what keeps me going!

Strata


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryn opened her eyes, although it was hard to tell if she did or not. Nothing but darkness and silence found her when she woke. _"Bahamut, where am I?"_

_"That old mansion remember? Reiven locked you in a coffin."_

_"Oh my, she did, didn't she?" _Ryn gulped, not liking the concept of being trapped in a small box for any longer then she already had been. Shifting her hands to rest on the coffin's top, she tried to push it open. "Well, I didn't think it'd be that easy," she said after her first try didn't work. "I could use magic."

_"Did you want to fry, or drown, or crush us both?"_

_"Well then, what do you suggest, genius?"_

_"Oh, I'm a genius now?" _Ryn rolled her eyes, but let him talk. _"Why don't you try and pry the tip of your long sword into the crease?"_

_"Why don't I just slice off my arm while I'm at it?"_

_"You're more careful then that."_

_"Alright, we'll try your way." _Ryn shifted her weight to her right side in order to wiggle out her long sword.

After some careful moments, she was able to free the sword and bring it up towards the crack. Using her right hand to feel for the exact spot, she slid the tip of the blade into the opening and, without cutting her body, pushed down on the hilt.

_"Can you tell if it's opening yet?"_

_"Well if it is then it's terribly dark out there."_

_"That's to be expected right? Try pushing up with your arms now."_

_"Alright, alright, stop being pushy." _Ryn heard the dragon sigh, but ignored him. She slid her blade down next to her and pushed up and off to the side. The cover fell loudly off to the side, causing some ringing in her ears.

_"Was that necessary?" _Bahamut complained.

_"Oh shut it." _She sat up and took a deep breath, but ended up coughing it out a second later. The room was caked in smoke and Ryn, being the lucky individual that she was, inhaled half the room. _"What the hell?"_

_"Something's on fire,"_ Bahamut observed.

_"Do you want me to comment on your habit of stating the obvious?"_

_"Can you stop making fun of me for a second? This can potentially be very serious!"_

_"Only if you stop it first."_

_"Your such a child, Ryn."_

_"Well, better then a millennia old lizard."_ Bahamut cut off the connection before Ryn could say anything more. He knew that if he didn't they'd never get out.

Ryn coughed again and ducked down under the smoke. Feeling her way across the stone floor, she slowly made her way towards the door. She hit her head once, before reaching for the handle and pushing open the door. She cough again once she reached the corridor.

Ryn wasn't totally sure how the smoke had gathered that far below the ground, noticing that the room to her left with a bunch of books and papers was unharmed, but when she reached the stairwell she had a good idea. The entire staircase was ablaze. Coughing again and dropping to her knees again before inhaling more smoke, Ryn touched her hand to the stone wall. Considering how hot the inferno in the stairwell was, the stone was surprisingly still cool. _"Any suggestions?" _she asked her guardian, reestablishing the connection between them.

_"You could always borrow my wings again."_

_"You'd care if they got singed though." _The redhead could hear the dragon sigh and she smiled faintly. _"Sorry, sometimes I forget to turn the 'being an ass' light switch off in my head."_

_"Sometimes? Try all the time. Just use my wings. It'll be the fastest and the safest way."_

_"I'm more worried about the building above. Obviously the place is ablaze."_

The dragon paused. _"You still have that Phoenix Pinion right?" _Ryn nodded. _"Get it out and hold onto it while I set up your 'traveling equipment.'"_

_"You're going to try and absorb it?" _Ryn closed her eyes and muttered a few words. She felt the phoenix feather spear in her fingertips and opened her eyes again. The item was actually her favorite out of her inventory. It looked like any other crimson, bird feather except that it shimmered a mixture of yellow, orange, blue, and green when turned at different angles.

_"That's the plan."_

She held the feather by the bottom and closed her eyes, waiting for Bahamut's command. _"How long do you think this'll last? Probably not that long, right?"_

Bahamut didn't answer.

"_Well, I guess we'll find out, huh?"_

In reply, black and blue wings broke through her jacket and unfolded. They flapped a few times before they burst into flames. Ryn looked at her hands and noticed that the phoenix feather was gone. The wings flapped again, allowing the fire to surround her own body. She took a breath, steadying her nerves. She didn't like the prospect of being surrounded by an inferno. _"It should last until you get out of here," _Bahamut finally replied, _"but don't take your time."_

"_Thanks for the advice."_

"_Wait, did you actually compliment me?"_

Ryn sighed, but couldn't help but smile. _"Maybe I think I'm going die so I'm giving you once last ounce of appreciation."_

The dragon sighed. _"Well, that was short lived." _

Ryn smirked, took a breath and closed her eyes before crouching down and jumping up.

_"Please tell me you plan on opening those soon," _Bahamut muttered, flapping his wigs effortlessly up to the top floor.

_"I trust you," _Ryn responded, not liking the idea of flying through a blizzard of flames.

_"Oh for goodness sakes, Ryn, you steer remember?"_

The redhead sighed and cracked open an eye just in time to evade a clump of burning debris. She looked down and watched it fall, feeling a little bit better now that she knew she was so close to getting out of the basement. _"Hey Bahamut, what do you think Reiven is doing here?"_

She pulled herself through the doorway and into the bedroom as soon as she reached the top. Shielding her eyes from the bright inferno, she took one ginger step after the other, praying that the floor wouldn't collapse under her weight. _"I've been trying to figure that out too," _Bahamut admitted, _"but I've been turning up blanks."_

Ryn nodded as she maneuvered out into the hallway. _"Well, we know she's not here on vacation." _ She gasped when a part of the roof broke off and took out the floor only a few inches in front of her. If it wasn't for the Phoenix Pinion, Ryn would've been ashes by now.

_"Well, this place does match her style."_

Ryn couldn't help but smile. She was going to counter his statement, but figured that he deserved a chance to be witty. Her demeanor changed a second later when some memories flashed in her head. Ryn couldn't help but choke back some tears when she remembered all the times that she and Reiven hung out together. They used to be able to practically read each other's minds. That may have come from the fact that their guardians happened to be brothers, but then again they were always close. Griever tore them apart. _"Do you think she'll ever be the same?"_

The dragon sighed, wishing that he had the right words to say to her, but also knowing that he couldn't powder the truth. _"I know that Griever's manipulating her, not becoming her. She might recover entirely, but Ryn, it's gonna be a long shot."_

Ryn just nodded, knowing that as well, but she needed to hear it out of someone else's mouth. _"I'll try my best okay? I refuse to let her go without a fight."_

_"I know you will, Ryn and I'll help the best I can."_

_"Thanks pal." _

They both made it out just in time for the Phoenix feather to run out of power. "Ironic," Ryn mumbled and took a look around. The entire town was ablaze. Bodies littered the ground, some partly consumed by the flames while other still burned. Her hands shot to her nose as soon as the smell reached her position. Even at this distance it was overwhelming. _"B-Bahamut! W-what?" _She just dropped to her knees and vomited.

The dragon waited for her to finish before trying to get her to move again. If they stayed here they'd most likely get charred themselves. _"Ryn, we have to go find Reiven and get out of here!"_

"Master, have you seen my father? I can't find him anywhere."

Ryn looked down into town at a younger woman with long, brunette hair that reached to her upper thighs. She looked down at an older man holding another civilian. The redhead didn't catch much of the situation, but she did hear the words "Mako Reactor."

_"I remember something about a reactor."_

_"You do?" _Ryn asked, not recalling the place herself.

_"Yeah, I think Reiven mentioned it before she left," _Bahamut explained.

_"How careless of her."_

_"She probably wanted us to go there."_

"There's nothing you can do! Tifa!" The brunette ran along the path past Ryn and out of the village, not even noticing the redhead.

Ryn debated on whether or not to follow her. She didn't really think that she had the right to save her if anything went wrong, but she had a feeling that she'd lead her to the reactor.

_"Ryn, follow her," _Bahamut order, ceasing Ryn's dilemma with those simple words.

æ § æ

Ryn wasn't sure how far away the reactor actually was, but after following the girl for about twenty minutes, she hoped it wasn't much longer. The girl surprisingly had very good stamina. Ryn wasn't expecting that, but was impressed nonetheless. Apparently she had some sort of training.

"Papa! Papa, where are you? Papa!" Tifa shouted as soon as a tall building came into sight. The building was a little old, but still awkward in its built. It was tall with a large, aqua green top that seemed to move as smoke passed through it. Metal spokes poked out from the sides making them look more like spikes than actual supports. A long stairway led up to the door and onto a platform on the inside.

Ryn hid behind some rock as soon as she saw Tifa run to the side of a man, presumably her father, with an incredibly long sword lying next to him. Ryn recognized the sword as the one that was hidden under the cloak of the silver-haired man that she had arrived with. "So, that was Sephiroth."

_"I thought you knew that?"_

Ryn ignored the question and scanned the area for Reiven. She vaguely listened to the conversation between the girl and her dad, knowing that she probably could go over there and try to help, but her main objective here was to find Reiven, not to get drawn into the affairs of this world. _"Bahamut, do you see her?"_

_"I only see as much as you do, but I don't sense Griever."_

"Sephiroth. Sephiroth did this to you right?" Tifa got to her feet, leaving her father to rest on the ground and looked over at the giant sword next to him. "Sephiroth, SOLDIER, Shinra, Mako reactors, I hate them all!" She grabbed the sword and ran up the stairs into the reactor.

"It's sad isn't it?" Reiven laughed as she walked out from behind the stairwell. She wiped away an invisible tear and laughed some more before heading over to Ryn. "What are you hiding for? Don't want the natives to see you?"

"You were hiding too, Reiven. What are you doing here anyway?" Ryn walked out to meet her in front of the reactor, hands loose and ready to grab at her long swords if she tried anything.

"Oh me? I came here for this of course." She shifted her left arm around from her back and lifted something long out so that Ryn could see it clearly. It was the same sword that Tifa had just taken inside.

Ryn cocked an eyebrow, not totally sure what to make of everything. "But how did you—"

"You know nothing do you? The sword that that girl just took was the real one. This one here is the fake." Ryn didn't respond so she continued. "Must I explain everything? You see, this sword is something very important to me, in fact to all the worlds. It's a Chaos Kross. You know what that is?" Ryn just shrugged. "I didn't think so. There are a grand total of five of these and what they do is—Wait, maybe I won't tell you. I'll just make you figure it out for yourself."

"How nice of you," Ryn growled, reaching for her long swords knowing that Reiven was about to make her move. "Tell me this though, why did you bring me here if you just wanted me to figure everything out?"

Reiven laughed and took a few more steps closer, the thick blackness of Time Compression melting the grass behind her. Ryn back away a little more, wanting to keep a good distance between her and Reiven, but she also knew that in order to get back to Squall and the others, she had to make it through Time Compression again.

"Really Ryn, where's the fun in a chase when the person who's chasing you doesn't know where you're going to be next?" Ryn couldn't tell if her eyes were Reiven's real forest green ones or Griever's tainted amber, but she knew as soon as Reiven closed the distance with a sprint and brought Sephiroth's sword down to slice her in two. Ryn brought her swords up just in time. "And besides, I just wanted to play a little more."

The ground slowly melted away around them, but not enough that they could fall completely into the compression. "You're sick, Griever." Ryn pushed the blade off to her right and circled around to hoping catch Reiven's unguarded right side, but Reiven did the same move and slapped Ryn's attack away.

Some more footsteps were heard coming up the path to the reactor. The other head soldier, Zack, had just come from the village, knowing full well what his partner Sephiroth had been up to. However, the last thing he expected to see was two fighting females. He blinked a few times and debated heading over there, but it looked as if the ground was melting away underneath them. He cringed and then gulped, wondering what he should do, but as soon as he heard someone a scream from inside the reactor he had his decision.

The two saw Zack out of the corner of their eyes, but luckily Tifa's scream grabbed his attention. "Well, that was convenient," Reiven said, bringing the long blade up professionally to block Ryn's attack from above. "There might have been even more blood spilt in this town."

"Shut up, Reiven!" Ryn shouted, regaining her footing after her rival broke her attack.

_"You have to somehow get in a decent attack!" _Bahamut shouted, his intentions good, but obviously badly-timed.

_"Don't you think I know that?" _She pushed another thrust out wide, but this time held it down with her right blade and came through with her left aiming at Reiven's right shoulder. Reiven side-stepped the left thrust and got her blade unlocked, but Ryn ducked under the blade when she counterattacked. Ryn fell into a roll and looked for Reiven as soon as she regained her footing, but the other redhead was already descending at her from above, blade first. Ryn wasn't sure when Reiven summoned her wings, but she didn't have time to figure it out. Instead of lunging away, Ryn stayed under the blade and just leaned away at the last second enough so that it grazed her right arm and then aimed up to hit Reiven bad in the shoulder.

She yelped and fell into a roll clutching her right shoulder. Ryn got to her feet and checked her own graze, but as soon as she felt she had footing, the ground disappeared under her. Reiven smirked when she saw her fall and lunged at her, driving Sephiroth's sword cleanly through her right side and out the back. Ryn gasped and screamed when Reiven ripped it out.

She merely laughed.

_"Ryn!" _Bahamut screamed, causing his wings to unfold from her back to keep her from falling even more.

"How's it feel?" Reiven taunted, coming at her again, but Ryn was in no condition to stop her. Instead she clenched her teeth and braced for another impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and realized that Reiven must've already disappeared into another time.

"How does she do that so quickly?" Ryn wondered aloud, but yelped when she pushed too hard on her side. Her vision became blurry and the sudden heat flashes put her body through more confusion. She wanted to just stop, slip away into sleep, but her injured side continued to flare up. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle another scream.

Such a futile attempt.

_"Ryn!" _Bahamut yelled, but was unable to help. _"Oh God no! Ryn!" _His voice began to fade out.

She fell, Bahamut's wings disappearing with the lost of their connection. The dragon tried hard to get it back and for a split second he did. Forming the wings once again, he tried to stop her from spiraling out of control. _"B-Bahamut,"_ she rasped. _"P-please help me get back to Squall." _The wings disappeared again as Ryn slowly shifted back into unconsciousness.

_"Only you can do that!" _Bahamut screamed, only managing communication and nothing more. He was panicking. Never before had he felt so helpless. Ryn, he realized, could cure herself easily enough if she had any strength, but that was fading as much as the warm blood from her side. _"Ryn, I can't help you. I-I can only watch you." _He paused, desperate for some kind of plan. _"Don't quit on me!" _

In a last attempt at life, her adrenaline kicked some strength into her failing mind.

_"Use memories, quotes, anything! Link your mind with me."_

æ § æ

She was back, back in the abyss where she first saw Squall, the same Squall that she had tried hard to help her. He was struggling through his memories, just like Ryn was right now. "Think, Squall! Think of who you want to be with!" She took her words to heart and tried to remember.

Memories from the dance clicked like a slideshow across her mind's eye.

"Miss…"

"Taylon. Ryn Taylon."

The dolphin fountains.

The empty finger where the ring once rested.

The training center.

The bench where she and Reiven fought.

æ § æ

"Ryn!"

Her eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't make out the face. "C-Cye?"

"Oh my God, what do I do? What do I do?" Ryn heard hands as they fiddled through pockets then the sudden relief as the blue energy of Cura coursed through her body, targeting her wounded side.

Sleep.

Ryn wanted to succumb to it; get lost in the river of dreams, but someone was shouting her name. At first it did sound like Cye but after a while she realized it couldn't be. It wasn't him she had remembered. _"Go away!"_ she thought instead. _"Mind your own business."_

"Ryn!"

Hazel eyes shot open. "Let me sleep, you bastard!" Her rescuer silenced, but the surprised yet hurtful look on his face calmed her raging anger. "Zell?"

* * *

_A/N: _I'm so sorry that this took so long to put up. I actually thought it would've been up so much sooner 'cause I had gotten really far into the chapter, but then just couldn't finish it so it sat around for a while. Well, here it is and now that I'm back in the FF8 world I'm not as stressed out about getting the FF7 world right. Heh... I hope you enjoy this chapter! A heart-felt thanks goes out to all the people who have been continuing to read this even though the chapters come up so slow. Thank you so much! Your support means so much!

Strata


End file.
